Jusqu'à la fin
by Deep ocean
Summary: Dans sa vie, il ya des hauts et des bas. De nombreuses personnes interviennent. Sauf une en particulier...


Bonjour bonjour 3

Un petit OS sans prétention mais que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Je me demandais quels pouvaient être les pensées d'Allen au quotidien et dans une (éventuelle) relation. Le seul ennui, c'est que je suis une yullen fangirl donc question de couple… Et voilà, c'est du yaoi (pour les non-initiés, Homme x Homme). Vous n'aimez pas, et bien vous ne lisez pas ^^. Disons que l'histoire commence après le t.17 et qu'elle se déroule dans l'intervalle de temps où Timothy n'est pas encore repéré par la Congrégation. Et pour ceux qui se poserais la question, j'ai commencé le chapitre 5 de Turning point mais je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je le posterai vu que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de travail...

Et voilà, Nimue, ma fic-cadeau avec un peu (trop) de retard, sorry… Disons que j'avais une autre idée à la base et que celle là m'est venue en accompagnement français, alors que je décrivais le point de vue d'un pauvre bougre qui se prenait un lampadaire dans la poire (aucun rapport, me diras-tu…). J'ai donc dû tout reprendre depuis le début…

ATTENTION, spoil chap. 199 ou 200 à la fin D: !

BREF, enjoy !

**Disclaimers:** Les persos de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla blah, propriété de Katsura Hoshino, bla blah... (désolée, je suis un peu à cours de temps)

**Rating: **Je préfère mettre T, dans le doute.

**Résumé:** Les jours passent et s'écoulent. Mais Allen, que pense-t-il ?

**oxoxXOXoxox**

**Jusqu'à la fin**

Propriété d'Allen WALKER

Ex-exorciste au service de notre cause.

Le présent objet a été récupéré post-désertion.

XXXXXX

**Jeudi 13 octobre**

A la demande expresse de Mr Leverrier (oui, ce cher Mr Leverrier…) Link m'a « recommandé » d'écrire un rapport de mes journées dans un cahier aussi souvent que possible**. **Des fois que le Noé en moi se réveille et qu'il livrerait des informations à travers moi. Je sais bien que j'héberge le 14e, mais ils oublient assez facilement que c'est moi qui les ais sauvé du niveau 4. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien…

Dooonc, voici le cahier en question. Franchement, à quoi ça va me servir ? Quand je leur ai dit que « cela n'arrivera pas », je le pensais vraiment ! Mais disons que… L'administration centrale m'a dans le collimateur ? Dès que j'inspire une bouffée d'air, c'est une infraction à la règle…

Allez, un petit mot pour la fin ? Grrr.

**Vendredi 14 octobre**

J'ai eu droit aux remontrances de Link comme quoi je n'ai pas écrit de la journée. Il veut que j'écrive ? Très bien, je vais écrire. Mais écrire des bêtises banales et inintéressantes, ça rentre dans les critères, non ?

J'ai mangé près de cinq kilos de nourritures au petit-déjeuner, neuf au déjeuner et deux au dîner sans compter les collations. Il est dix heures du soir et mon estomac me fait comprendre qu'un tour aux cuisines serait le bienvenu. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis symbiotique ?

Il y a cependant une chose qui m'inquiète… Lenalee est encore sous le choc de la visite surprise de Leverrier. Elle pleure depuis hier soir et refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a subit à l'époque ? Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était à la Congrégation depuis toute petite et que c'est là qu'elle a rencontré ce sinistre individu. A par ça, elle refuse d'avouer quoi que ce soit… Je devrais peut-être demander à Lavi ou Kanda, ils sont ici depuis un bout de temps, non ?

**Dimanche 1 6 octobre**

Lavi a (encore) essayé de voler mon assiette de dangos. Ce lapin crétin n'avait visiblement pas encore compris qu'il suffisait d'en demander une assiette à Jeryy. Une belle assiette avec des rangées et des rangées de ces petites merveilles, cuites à point qui… Bref, cette fois il ne s'en n'est pas tiré qu'avec des bleus et des bosses… Je pense surtout qu'il risque d'attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie.

**Mercredi 19 octobre**

En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai remarqué que toutes les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées. Ce rouge rubis habillant ces végétaux… Ca va vraiment ma manquer.

**Jeudi 20 octobre**

Prise de bec avec Kanda de bon matin.

Jeryy m'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle : plus de mitarashis dangos. Désespéré, j'ai détruit la moitié de sa cuisine. Mes dettes ont encore augmenté. C'est possible de faire des contrats avec Dieu ?

**Dimanche 23 octobre**

Je ne pensais pas qu'un gâteau à l'orange pouvait être aussi bon… C'est moi ou je ne parle que de nourriture ?

**Lundi 24 octobre**

J'ai essayé de me renseigner à propos de Lenalee. Il semblerait que Lavi ne sois arrivé il n'y a que cinq ou six ans. Je peux quand même essayer mais le résultat est incertain… Et s'il ne sait rien ? Et bien j'aviserais !

**Mardi 25 octobre**

Chou blanc du côté de Lavi. Apparemment, il est dans le même cas que moi… Malgré tout, ça m'étonne, ils ont l'air tellement proche ! Je n'ose pas demander à Komui, quand à Jeryy… C'est une vraie commère. Reste Kanda… Ca m'y fait penser, il est ici depuis combien de temps ?

**Jeudi 27 octobre**

J'ose pas lui demander… A vrai dire, à moi aussi il me fait peur. Franchement, vous croisez un type dans un couloir qui arbore le regard le plus assassin que vous ayez jamais vu, il est armé d'un sabre anormalement affilé et pour couronner le tout, il vous hait plus que tout au monde… Essayez d'aller lui poser une question un peu intime et rigolez un bon coup pendant qu'il vous débite en tranche !

Quand on y pense… Si on enlève la partie « sabre », cette description colle plutôt bien au profil de notre Très Cher Leverrier… Link, je sais que vous lisez par dessus mon épaule, à l'air que vous faites. Veuillez regardez ailleurs, ne serait-ce que par discrétion et arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça, votre expression outrée me donne une envie folle de rire…

**Lundi 31 octobre**

C'est Halloween. J'aime beaucoup cette fête. Komui a réussi à nous confectionner des costumes pour l'occasion : j'étais déguisé en diablotin, Lavi en sorcier, Lenalee, qui était sortie pour l'occasion, en ange, Kanda en vampire (je préfère ne même pas savoir comment ils ont réussi à lui enfiler le costume…), Reever en zombie, la moitié de la section scientifique en fantôme… Jeryy a fait une distribution générale : je crois n'avoir jamais vu une telle quantité de bonbons au mètre carré.

**Dimanche 6 novembre**

L'arrivée des grands froids a fissuré le verre de mes fenêtres et m'a rendu… Apathique. Trop exténué pour écrire.

**Mercredi 9 novembre**

Je pars en mission avec Lavi, en Grèce. Des températures plus clémentes ne me feront pas de mal !

**Jeudi 17 novembre**

De retour. Echec de la mission. Donnerais détails plus tard. Besoin de repos

**Vendredi 18 novembre**

Au départ, tout s'annonçait merveilleusement bien : on a réussit à attraper un train sans trop de dommages, Lavi faisait du gringue à la serveuse du wagon-restaurant et je me goinfrais en admirant la vue du soleil miroitant sur la mer. Un temps radieux, un ciel dégagé, des maisons basses d'une blancheur immaculée formaient un petit port de pêche…Un peu à l'écart, on entendait la répétition de la chorale de l'église locale : c'était là, notre destination. Nous étions arrivés en retard de toute manière : la moitié des habitants s'étaient changés en akuma, l'autre moitié avait été tuée. J'ai beau être un « apôtre de Dieu », c'est dans ce genre de situations que je me rends compte à quel point l'existence humaine est fragile. A quoi ça sert d'être une cible constante et de risquer sa peau à chaque coin de rue si au final, on ne peut sauver personne ?

**Samedi 19 novembre**

Les évènements des derniers jours m'ont remémoré l'épisode de Suman. Qu'est devenue sa fille ?

**Dimanche 20 novembre**

Que se serait-il passé si j'avais rejeté l'innocence dès le début ? Aurais-je fini comme mon maître ? Comme Suman ?

**Mardi 22 novembre**

J'ai enfin pu demander à Kanda à quoi ressemblait le passé de Lenalee. En fait, quand ils sont arrivés, ils avaient presque le même âge !

C'est donc Leverrier qui est à l'origine des expériences des rejetés et du traumatisme de Lenalee… Pourquoi cet homme est-il si influent à la Congrégation, voire même au Vatican ? En tout cas, je suis heureux que Kanda ait accepté de m'expliquer.

**Mercredi 23 novembre**

Je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler. Vraiment pas. Par un complexe et organisé réseau d'information, Lenalee a malencontreusement appris que je voulais en apprendre plus sur son passé. Ca a dû être une sorte de déclic pour elle, je sais pas, mais elle a décidé de me faire sa déclaration. Sauf que voilà : sa déclaration, elle me l'a faite à la cafétéria, à l'heure du déjeuner. Devant toute la Congrégation réunie. Et j'ai refusé.

J'aime Lenalee, certes, mais pas comme ELLE m'aime : je l'aime comme une grande sœur, une amie proche…

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Une fille de rêve m'offre son cœur et je la refoule ! Et en plus, je ne ressens rien de ce que je suis sensé ressentir ! Lenalee, si un jour tu lis ces lignes, sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir humiliée de cette façon.

**Jeudi**** 24 novembre**

Lenalee m'évite, il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi je préfèrerais les hommes (car qui n'aime pas Lenalee aime FORCEMENT les hommes…), Lavi tire également des conclusions hâtives donc m'évite, Kanda me fait (toujours) la tronche pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, Komui veut ma peau et j'ai maintenant des pattes d'ours à la place des mains suite à la course poursuite avec ledit Komui dans tous les couloirs du bâtiment. Parfois, j'adore ma vie.

**Vendredi 25 novembre**

Bon, quitte à ne pas pouvoir faire une mise au point publique, je vais faire une mise au point personnelle : CERTE, je n'aime pas Lenalee au sens propre du mot mais NON, je ne suis pas gay pour autant ! M'ENEEEEEEEEERVE !

**Lundi 28 novembre**

Je repars en mission après-demain avec Kanda, quelque part en montagne. Je pense emmener ce cahier avec moi, pour tout noter au jour le jour… Mine de rien, je m'y suis attaché ! Ce sera son premier voyage !

Avant que j'aille hurler ma rage de partir en mission avec ce triste sire, je préfère noter ceci : Lavi est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air très gêné alors j'ai essayé de le réconforter… Et il m'a avoué que c'est lui qui avait fait courir cette rumeur qui me pourrit la vie depuis bientôt quatre jours. Je lui en veux encore mais un peu moins car il est venu s'excuser. C'est très mature de se part d'être venu de lui-même. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je reviendrais, mwahahaha !

**Mardi 29 novembre**

En pleine préparations de ma valise. Je m'accorde quelques minutes de pause, enfermé dans la salle de bain avec Link qui joue les cerbères derrière la porte.

Rien qu'à l'idée de partir avec ce… Personnage associal, grincheux, froid, râleur (je continue ?) qu'est Kanda, je me sens d'une humeur relativement mauvaise… Mais j'avoue toujours chercher une faille dans l'armure ! C'est possible d'être humain et si… Anti-relationnel ?

**Mercredi 30 novembre**

Komui a tenu à ce que l'on voyage de nuit (pourquoi, ça, j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée… Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre cet homme), nous avons donc dû dormir dans des wagons-lits. J'ai pu tenir une heure et dix minutes avant de me sentir obligé de répondre aux sarcasmes de mon compagnon de voyage… Tiens, juste pour l'énerver, je vais désormais écrire « Yû » !

Je disais donc, YÛ me lançait des piques depuis bien trop longtemps. Et je suis DOUBLEMENT en colère parce qu'il a prit le lit près de la fenêtre (je râle parce que je suis sûr que le matin, la lumière du soleil nous réveille doucement, rayon par rayon… Râââh !). Au moment où j'écris, Yû me regarde méchamment depuis derrière ses couvertures et je m'apprête à lui tirer la langue, attention : 3…2…1… Et VLAN ! Houuu, le vilain regard qui tue ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime le taquiner… Je devrais ne dormir que d'un œil, cette nuit, il serait capable de me trucider dans mon sommeil.

**Jeudi 1er décembre, vers sept heures du matin**

Le soleil se lève à grand peine et je suis déjà debout. Et j'avais bien raison : les premiers rayons du jour illuminent le lit près de la fenêtre où Yû a élu domicile... Profitons-en pour dresser un portrait de la bête pendant qu'elle est endormie ! Un visage au traits fins, presque féminins, des cheveux d'un noir profond aux reflets bleus, des lèvres fines et pâles, une ligne de mâchoire régulière et marquée et des yeux… Le mot qui les décrirait le mieux serait sûrement « indescriptibles ». Si sombres… Si bleus… Avec un physique pareil, pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de succès auprès de la gent féminine (des bruits de couloirs évoqueraient également la gent masculine, mais mieux vaut ne pas y prêter attention, je sais de quoi je parle…). Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…

**Jeudi 1er décembre (encore), vers hum… Neuf heures du soir ?**

Après un voyage en calèche plutôt éreintant, plusieurs heures de marche dans la neige et de nombreuses joutes verbales, notre équipe a enfin rejoint l'endroit où nous allions vivre pendant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines si les recherches se prolongent : un chalet en bois d'un certain âge composé d'une maison et d'un réserve à bois, un peu à l'écart. Chacun s'est installé comme il a pu, même si les traqueurs ont insisté pour nous laisser les lits, à Yû et moi. Ca me gêne, cette attitude…

La première chose auquel on a pensé, c'est d'allumer un feu : je savais qu'il pouvait faire très froid à la montagne, mais à ce point… Je pense que je vais aller sous ma couette, il y fait meilleur. Mais j'ai mauvaise conscience…

**Vendredi 2 décembre**

Début des investigations. Selon les habitants de la région, des séries d'avalanches anormalement nombreuses engloutissent la vallée sous la neige. Komui y a vu l'action d'une innocence et puis, voilà, on y est. On n'a rien récolté de fructueux, malheureusement…

**Lundi 5 décembre**

Rien. Que dalle. Zéro. Niet. Nothing. L'humeur est de pire en pire dans le chalet

**Mardi 6 décembre**

L'avalanche s'est déclenchée lorsque l'on était encore dans la vallée. Les traqueurs n'ont pas pu l'éviter. J'ai failli y rester aussi mais Kanda a été assez rapide pour s'interposer et trancher la neige. J'ai entrevu les responsables à la fin : des akumas, évidemment. Disons que ce que je ressens est doux-amer : Les traqueurs sont morts mais les relations avec Kanda s'améliore (pour le coup, je peux bien l'appeler Kanda, je lui dois la vie…). J'aurais voulu leur offrir une sépulture…

**Mercredi 7 décembre**

Maintenant que l'on connait les raisons de ces évènements, on va pouvoir se mettre en chasse.

J'arrive à aligner plus de trois mots avec Yû. Il y a du progrès.

**Jeudi 8 décembre**

Tempête de neige d'une violence jamais vue dans la région paraît-il. En attendant, je suis bloqué avec Kanda, seuls dans un chalet perdu dans une montagne. Je ressens comme une vague appréhension…

**Samedi 10 décembre**

La tempête dure toujours. J'en profite pour étudier le comportement de mon coéquipier : pour faire simple, ça fait deux jours qu'il est assis en position du lotus, dans une sorte de méditation constante, ne se levant que pour aller au lit (il « refuse de manger autre chose que ses sobas », pfff…). Il est vraiment très beau.

**Dimanche 11 décembre**

J'ai eu envie de relire un peu ce cahier et j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui m'a déplu: je trouve que je parle un peu trop de Kanda dernièrement. D'accord, il est magnifique avec ce visage, ces bras, ce torse fort, ces cheveux dont j'aimerai connaître la sensation au toucher… NON, je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

**Lundi 12 décembre**

Pas question ! Je sers Dieu et le Vatican, je vois quotidiennement à la Congrégation le stéréotype de la princesse aux longs cheveux noirs et aux jambes de rêves, je ne peux pas aimer les hommes, encore moins LUI !

**Mardi 13 décembre**

Ce n'est pas possible. Juste pas possible, c'est la seule explication logique. C'est parce que ce n'est pas possible que je le trouve magnifique, voilà. C'est juste le goût du danger et cette tension qui règne dans le chalet…

**Mercredi 14 décembre**

Il est juste trop… Non ! Il ne l'est pas !

**Jeudi 15 décembre**

Allez, avoue, il l'est…

**Vendredi 16 décembre**

Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. La seule explication logique, c'est que je suis dingue de lui.

**Samedi 17 décembre**

Je l'aime, c'est tout. Mais lui…

Je devrais lui poser la question ?

**Dimanche 18 décembre**

Cette tempête qui n'en finit pas… Il va finir par s'apercevoir que je l'épie à longueur de journée.

**Lundi 19 décembre**

J'en peux plus… J'ai besoin d'aller me blottir dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps. Je dois lui dire. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je l'aime : je ne le désire pas forcément, ça n'est qu'une partie du contrat. Je veux juste qu'il réponde à mes sentiments. Je l'aime et c'est tout.

**Mardi 20 décembre**

On va faire un test : j'ai une pièce dans la main. Face, je lui dis tout, pile, je ne lui dit rien. Voyons voir… Merde. Face.

**Mercredi 21 décembre, après une longue nuit sans sommeil**

D'accord, je lui raconte tout aujourd'hui. Je suis… Un crétin. Juste un crétin.

**Jeudi 22 décembre**

Il… Je vais essayer de refaire la scène de mémoire :

Je m'approchais en tanguant avec la sensation d'avoir les joues sur le grill. Kanda, toujours égal à lui-même, en méditation à même le plancher.

_ Hum… Kanda ?

_Grr ?

_ Tu, heu…

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Je… Ca commence à faire un peu de temps qu'on se connait, on est seul dans un chalet bloqués par une tempête de neige je me demandais…

_ Prend tout ton temps…

_ Tu, heu… Tu as une petite amie ?

Il a semblé sortir de sa léthargie un court instant. Juste un frémissement, pas grand-chose.

_ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_ Par… Curiosité.

_ Hum…

Il s'est figé quelques instants, les yeux clos.

_ Non.

_ Ah…

_ Et… UN petit ami ?

_ Quoi ?

Là, il me dévisageait avec un de ces airs… Puis il a sourit bizarrement

_ Je t'intéresse, Moyashi ?

Puis je sais pas, j'ai commencé à paniquer…

_ N… Non, tu te trompe, tu… Tu es magnifique, c'est vrai mais…

_ J'ai bien entendu « magnifique » à l'instant ?

_ Qu… NON ! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

_ Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dit.

_ Je voulais dire « esthétiquement agréable », ma langue a fourché, j'ai…

_ Oooh, « esthétiquement agréable » ?

_ Je… ET MERDE !

_ Sois franc Moyashi et dit moi pourquoi je suis sous ta surveillance constante depuis une dizaine de jours.

_ Tu… Et tu n'as même pas esquissé un geste ?

_ C'était très distrayant.

_ Espèce de…

_ Allez, j'attends.

J'ai craqué. Juste craqué.

_ Bon, tu veux une réponse claire ? Et bien je vais t'en donner moi, de la réponse claire : je ne dors plus depuis deux jours à cause de toi, de ta présence trop proche, de ton visage plus parfait qu'aucun autre ne m'a été donné de voir. Et –putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça-, je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou et je suppose que tu es en train de te dire que je suis dingue.

_ Parfait Moyashi, tu es à point.

_ Pardon ?

Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a plaqué au sol.

_ Qu'on mette les choses au point avant qu'il y est le moindre malentendu : je ne t'aime absolument pas. La seule chose que je veux, c'est ton corps. Mais si ça peut te convaincre, je POURRAIS accepter de faire semblant.

Il ne m'aimait pas. J'ai cru que j'allais lui mettre un pain pour cette réponse dénuée de sentiments. Au final, il ne voulait que du sexe. Mais je le voulais tellement à mes côtés.

_ C'est un compromis que tu me propose ?

_ Exact. Je suis très bon acteur, tu ne verras même pas la différence. Ta réponse, Allen ?

Il connaissait trop bien mes points faibles. Je n'ai pas pût m'en empêcher.

_ C'est d'accord.

Et on a passé la nuit ensembles, partageant notre chaleur mutuelle, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, les mains et les lèvres liées.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce sentiment d'amertume ?

**Samedi 24 décembre**

La tempête a enfin disparue. Seize jours longs comme des années. Kanda joue son rôle à la perfection, exigeant sa contrepartie dès que viens le soir.

Je pense que les akumas étaient persuadés que nous étions déjà partis ou mort de froid, sinon ils ne se seraient pas montrés aussi facilement. Cinq niveau 1 et trois niveau 2. Détruit en quelques minutes. Et malheureusement, pas d'innocence. Nous rentrons aujourd'hui même. Plus besoin de s'attarder davantage. Les habitants de la vallée ont illuminés les rues. C'est la veille de Noël. Egalement celle de mon anniversaire

**Dimanche 25 décembre**

On est enfin de retour. Il ne peut plus jouer la comédie mais viens quand même dans ma chambre une fois que tout le monde est endormi. Où est passée ma part du contrat ?

Je me sens… Vide. Le soir de Noël. Youpi.

Quel âge est-ce que ça me fait, maintenant ? Quinze ans ? Seize ans ?

**Lundi 26 décembre**

Je suis constamment sur les nerfs, j'ai bousculée Lenalee plusieurs fois de suite avant de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait et j'ai failli tabasser Lavi parce qu'il avait renversé de l'eau dans mon assiette. Il faut que je me calme.

**Mardi 27 décembre**

Je suis allé à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qui me rendait de si mauvais poil. J'ai une bronchite carabinée et trente-neuf de fièvre. L'infirmière en chef m'a prescrit des médicaments contre l'hypertension, des antibiotiques et plusieurs jours de repos. Sauf que repos, il va pas trop falloir compter là-dessus… Kanda trouve ça très sexy, de baiser avec un malade… Il ne m'aime pas, même pas un peu.

**Mercredi 28 décembre**

Je suis épuisé, je ne dors plus.

**Jeudi 29 décembre**

Les antibiotiques commencent à faire de l'effet. J'ai moins de température et Yû n'est pas venu la nuit dernière. Il faudra que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Lenalee et Lavi…

**Vendredi 30 décembre**

J'ai pu me lever et aller petit-déjeuner. Je me sens beaucoup mieux avec l'estomac plein.

**Samedi 31 décembre**

J'ai comme un sifflement dans les oreilles depuis que j'ai guéri mais ça devrait passer avec le temps. Enfin j'espère…

**Lundi**** 2 janvier**

Il est revenu cette nuit, sauf que ce sifflement me vrillait la tête et que j'ai mal supporté son attitude : j'ai voulu le renvoyer mais il ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille et on a fini par se battre.

Je veux qu'il m'aime ! Je l'aime plus que tout alors pourquoi refuse-t-il mes sentiments ? Je vais devenir fou…

**Mercredi 4 janvier**

Le sifflement refuse de s'arrêter et les médicaments n'y font rien. J'ai mal. MAL !

**Jeudi 5 janvier**

Je vais devenir fou… Si il ne m'aide pas je vais devenir fou…

**Vendredi 6 janvier**

Il est encore revenu. Je l'ai supplié de m'aider, je me suis accroché à lui. Il était sensé être ma bouée de sauvetage, mon port d'attache. Je lui ai tout donné, jusqu'à mon corps et mon cœur et il refuse de m'aider. Il est partit en disant qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Il ne s'est pas retourné en partant. J'ai si mal…

**Samedi 7 janvier**

Je l'ai vu dans les bras de Lavi. Je voudrais disparaître.

**Mardi 10 janvier**

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne viendra plus. J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. Qu'est-ce qui me retiens ici après tout ?

Ma tête me fait si mal !

**Samedi 14 janvier**

Adieu.

_Votre cher Allen n'était plus assez fort pour me retenir. Je ne sais pas qui je dois remercier pour cet affaiblissement et ce dégoût de vivre mais où qu'il soit, je lui dois une fière chandelle. Ainsi moi, Neah,le Quatorzième, ai désormais le contrôle du corps de ce jeune homme. Merci d'en avoir pris soin pour moi, Allen._

XXXXXX

Fin du rapport.

**oxoxXOXoxox**

Voilàààà ! C'est la fin de cet OS qui m'a pris un peu plus de temps que je ne le pensais, pardon ma Nimue TwT. A la base, ça devait être un truc léger, drôle, innocent comme tout mais il semblerait que je ne sache verser que dans le sombre et le tragique… Mais que vais-je devenir TwT ?

Allez, et encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire bien que ce soit maintenant un peu en retard !

Pour les autres lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai eu peu de temps pour me relire et le style laisse un peu à désirer mais j'ai essayé de rendre les sentiments du mieux possible et de pas trop faire dans l'OOCisme. Je sais aussi que je ne respecte pas du tout le cadre temporel de l'histoire… Mais que voulez, vous ! L'imagination est le bien de ce monde :D

Laissez un review ou pas, faites comme bon vous semble :)


End file.
